Antes de
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: One-Shot situado antes de los episodios de Corrector Yui, Como se fueron creando los correctores...


**Con los personajes dde Corrector Yui me divirto pero no hago dinero...**

**Enjoy!**

Antes que ocurriera toda la saga de episodios de corrector Yui, El profesor Inukai dedico horas días y meses configurando a cada uno de los correctores. Uso a personas que le habían enseñado durante toda su vida como modelos, así como a sus sueños y esperanzas, poniendo una personalidad diferente a cada corrector. Asignando a cada uno sentimientos individuales y elementos para estar basados, mientras completaba a uno y comenzaba al otro, se iban guardando en el banco de memoria de acceso restringido.

Primero comenzó creando a un líder, un regulador, alguien con quien los correctores pudieran ver hacia arriba.

Decidió llamarlo Control, pero no importa que cualidades le pusiera, siempre terminaba pareciéndose a él de joven, arrogante y muy preocupado de su aspecto, pero con una fuerte convicción de líder. Terminado ese programa lo mando al archivo de los correctores.

"Dónde estoy?"

"Hola, Control, mi nombre es el profesor Inukai, eres el primero de los correctores en ser creado, tu función es ser el líder, tienes como elemento al viento, y serás el más rápido de todos, pronto irán llegando los demás correctores, pero es tu deber guiarlos."

"Si, profesor"

Terminando con Control el profesor Inukai decidió seguir con el siguiente corrector, seria quien complementara a Control, lo ayudaría sincronizar a los correctores. Se llamara Syncro. Decidió hacerlo parecido a su hermano, lleno de energía y de sentido común, tal vez el único en poder poner a Control en su lugar. Siempre sabiendo que era lo correcto.

"Syncro puedes oírme?"

"Syncro?, ese soy yo?" Dijo Syncro exaltado

"Tu nombre es Syncro, yo soy el profesor Inukai, eres el segundo corrector Syncro el sincronizador, tu función es cerciorarte que Control y los demás hagan bien su trabajo. Eres la unidad, tienes como elemento el fuego .Ahora mismo te mandare hacia donde esta Control"

"Si profesor, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con los demás correctores"

El profesor lo mando a donde estaba Control. Si había dotado a Syncro con el mismo espíritu que a su hermano, el y Control no tardarían en comenzar a discutir, pero todo seria por su bien. Pensando en que ya había creado a dos varones, decidió crear a una mujer. Utilizando como recuerdo a su querida y difunta esposa, el profesor Inukai comenzó a crear a Ante, la corrector especializada en predecir el futuro, le recordaba tanto a su esposa que le dedico más tiempo que a Control y a Syncro. La creo a su imagen y semejanza con ese sentido de responsabilidad y sentido común. También con ese hermoso sentido maternal que tanto extrañaba de ella.

"Quién soy? Quien eres?" pregunto extrañada

"Yo soy el profesor Inukai, acabo de terminar tu programa, eres la tercer corrector, tu nombre es Ante, y tienes la capacidad de ver hacia el futuro, tu elemento es el viento, al igual que el Corrector llamado Control. Por favor cuida bien de los correctores con ese sentido común que te caracteriza"

"Profesor, hare todo lo que está en mi poder para asegurar el bien de los demás"

Y dicho esto el profesor la mando hacia donde estaba Control y Syncro, que como bien había predicho estaban discutiendo. Cuando llego Control no le quito los ojos de encima. El profesor suspiro, y pensó que había creado a Control demasiado parecido al mismo y a Ante muy parecida a su esposa. Así que Control no tardaría a empezar a coquetear, por suerte ante era también muy parecida a su esposa, así que no tardaría en mandarlo a volar .Se sintió mal por el pobre Control, pero pensó que si jugaba bien sus cartas tal vez algún día el la conquistaría como el conquisto a su esposa hace tanto tiempo. Siguió con el siguiente corrector, pensó en ese hijo que nunca tubo, y que deseo durante toda su vida. Eco, el mantendría al sistema en mantenimiento, decidió crearlo con una gran conciencia ecológica, y una personalidad fuerte, para instruirá los demás correctores.

"Donde estoy, y que es este lugar?"

"Hola Eco, yo soy el profesor Inukai, te he creado como el cuarto corrector, el encargado de mantener el programa en línea. Tienes el poder de la naturaleza, y tu elemento es el agua, ahora te mandare con los demás correctores, Cuídate mucho Eco"

"Así lo hare... padre" dijo Eco antes de desparecer al espacio donde estaban los demás correctores.

"Eco, realmente eres como el hijo que no tuve" pensó el profesor antes de poder seguirse concentrando en los programas que aun faltaban.

El profesor siguió pensando que faltaba mas presencia femenina con los correctores, ya además aunque Eco los mantendría en mantenimiento decidió crear a una enfermera, dulce y cariñosa que repararía a los correctores en caso de que parara algo. Con Grosser tan cerca no podría tomar riesgos .La creo basándose en aquella enfermera que le había atendido después de que se rompió la pierna de niño, la recordaba especialmente porque le jugaba muchas bromas a los doctores. Se llamaría Rescue.

"Que es este lugar?"

"Hola pequeña, tu nombre es Rescue, eres la quinta corrector. Yo soy el profesor Inukai, te he creado con la capacidad de curar a tus compañeros correctores. Tu elemento será el agua. Cuídalos mucho Rescue, pero no olvides divertirte."

"Claro profesor Inukai"

Decidió el profesor en continuar con el siguiente corrector, pensó en que a los correctores les faltaba sabiduría, y armamento, pero tendía que crear a alguien pacifista para que no abusara de tal poder, alguien que tuviera los años de experiencia. Paz, sería como su nombre lo dice un pacifista, e inspirándose en su padre lo creo con mucha sabiduría y sentido del deber.

"Donde estoy, y tu quien eres?"

"Saludos, Paz, soy el profesor Inukai, te eh creado como el sexto corrector, eres el encargado de archivar y mantener el orden de la información de los correctores. Tu elemento es el fuego, y puedes crear armas a voluntad, aunque confió en que no abusaras de tal poder. "

"Ten por seguro que mantener a los correctores en línea" y diciendo esto Paz se despidió

"Solo dos correctores mas y esto estará completo, os planes de Grosser se verán detenidos"

_Mientras tanto en el archivo donde estaban los correctores_

"Bien como su líder les ordeno que..."

"Control no sigas, veo que otro corrector ah sido creado" dijo Ante interrumpiendo a Control

"Tal vez sea un niño como yo, así yo podría ser su hermano mayor" dijo Eco

"O una linda chica que le gustaran tanto las bromas como a mi" suspiro Rescue

De pronto se comenzó a ver una silueta de una persona pequeña

"Si!" exclamo Eco "Pero no es tan pequeño como yo, tal vez será un hermano mayor...Sin ofender Syncro"

"No hay problema, se que tu preferirías a alguien de tu edad para jugar. Pero ya se de que elemento es el nuevo corrector"

"Como sabes? pregunto Eco

"Porque mi ComCom está reaccionando, al igual que el de control reacciono antes de que llegara Ante, o el tuyo antes de que llegara Rescue"

De pronto llego a donde estaban los correctores un hombre anciano con una boina y un monóculo. Rescue y Eco se quedaron decepcionados.

"No es una chica..." se lamento Rescue

"Ni un niño con quien jugar" suspiro Eco

"Bah!, no soy ni un niño ni una chica, me llamo Paz, y mi elemento es el fuego"

Syncro se acerco a el

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Syncro, y también tengo el elemento del fuego"

"Syncro! Como te atreves a presentarte antes que tu líder!", grito Control

"Así que tu eres el 'líder'" dijo Paz mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza

"Si yo soy Con..."

"Para mi tú no eres un líder, te tendrás que ganar m i respeto"

Control estaba en el estado de shock mientras los demás solo se rieron entre dientes.

"Pe...Pero"

"Mucho gusto Paz, yo soy Rescue, con elemento del Agua" dijo Rescue interrumpiendo el tartamudeo de Control

"Yo soy Eco, elemento Agua"

"Soy ante, elemento Viento"

"Ya me presente, pero soy Syncro elemento fuego y ese que sigue en estado de Shock en la esquina es Control, no es mala persona, solo que tiene mucho aire en la cabeza"

"Bah!, para mí es un niño mimado, el profesor Inukai me pidió que los mantuviera en orden y eso es lo que hare"

A todos les apareció una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

_Laboratorio del profesor Inukai_

"Espero que se estén llevando bien" pensó el profesor mientras se enfocaba en diseñar a los últimos dos correctores, ambos del elemento tierra. El profesor pensó que faltaba alguien que tuviera poder y que se adaptara al elemento tierra, pero ya tenía a muchos chicos serios así que un gordito bonachón sería lo ideal. Capaz de transformarse y con ganas de molestar siempre a los demás, tal vez el talón de Aquiles de Paz. Fallow, esto sería Ideal capaz de almacenar grandes paquetes de información.

"Wow, que es este lugar?"

"Fallow, hola, soy el profesor Inukai, uno de los creadores de la RedCom, tu tarea será almacenar grandes cantidades de información referente a los demás correctores. Por favor relájalos un poco"

"Si profesor yo me encargo de que no sean tan estirados"

"Ah, Fallow, Tenle paciencia a Paz"

"Ha?"

"Ya me entenderás"

_Mientras tanto en el archivo donde estaban los correctores_

"Jajá" rio Eco "No pensé que alguien pudiera sacar de quicio a Paz más que Control"

"Es cierto, en que habrá pensado el profesor Inukai?"

"Bien, lo que acaba de contar es que solo nos falta un último corrector de tipo tierra y estaremos listos para enfrentarnos a Grosser" dijo Control en su tono serio

"Se equivocan" dijo el profesor Inukai dese una pantalla

"Profesor Inukai" dijeron los 7 correctores al unisonó

"Vengo a traerles al último corrector, su nombre es I.R., no tiene forma humana, su función es ser el instalador y su elemento es la tierra"

"Pero que ayuda a instalar?" pregunto Fallow mientras seguía abrazando a I.R.

"verán mis queridos correctores, no falta mucho tiempo antes de que tengan que separarse"

"Qué?"

"Porque profesor?"Pregunto muy molesto Eco

"Grosser los está buscando por toda la RedCom, no es seguro que se queden aquí"

"Profesor, aun no respondió la pregunta de Fallow" dijo Ante con serenidad

"Cierto, son 9 correctores no 8, le eh pedido la ayuda a una humana, que será la encargada de iniciar a Grosser y a sus secuaces usando el ultimo comando que e instalado en sus ComCom"

"Una humana?" siguió Eco, "De que nos puede servir una humana?"

"La humana que he seleccionado, y que I.R. es responsable de entrenar, tiene un timbre de voz muy especial, único, capaz de dañar a Grosser. De aquí en cinco minutos, cada uno de ustedes será enviado a una lugar para proteger su identidad de Grosser"

"Profesor, no está abandonando... eso no es justo"

"Eco!, todo esto es por su bien, mucha Suerte"

Pasaron 5 minutos, y Control desapareció en bits y se reestructuro en un lugar que los correctores desconocían. Ese lugar era La red de héroes. Después de el Syncro fue mandado a la red centro vacacional. Ante fue mandada a la red de predicciones, Eco a el bosque virtual, Rescue a la red Medica, Paz y Fallow, juntos para variar a una isla desierta creada a raíz del mundo de las aventuras submarinas I.R. fue mandado a encontrar a la humana. Aunque Syncro no se quedo tranquilo y regreso por el profesor...

El resto es historia...


End file.
